Poem
by NichanJung
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo tidak pernah menyangka jika cintanya akan terbalas dengan sebuah sajak. Meanie. Wonwoo. Mingyu. Rate T or M? BL. DLDR.


Nichan_Jung Present

.

.

.

Poem

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

.

.

.

*** Poem ***

.

.

.

 _Desiran sang bayu membelai mesra_

 _Menggelitik dedaunan di ujung ranting_

 _Hingga merona bunga-bunga berwarna_

 _Berkembang dari kuncup perlahan-lahan_

 _Siluet kehadiranmu di penghujung pagi_

 _Menyinari setiap sudut kegelapan yang bersemayam_

 _Lalu gema tawa bahagia pun bibirmu yang tegas_

 _Memenuhi segala kehampaan yang ku rasa_

 _Sampai nanti, kau selalu berbeda_

 _Mendambamu sebuah kewajiban tak tertawar_

.

.

.

Goresan untaian kata memenuhi buku kecil namun cukup tebal. Jemari kurus memegang pena dengan pas, seakan menari di atas barisan lembaran putih sang kertas. Sesekali ia menoreh dengan lembut, terkadang dengan tekanan penuh ketegasan mengakhiri setiap akhir kata. Lalu pena diletakkannya di samping dan tangan putihnya menutup buku kecil itu. Sebuah buku bersampul biru, entah sebiru langit atau sebiru laut.

Sebaris kata tertera di sampul buku, "sajak jiwa teruntuk belahan jiwa". Bukankah kalimat itu terkesan begitu dalam dan penuh makna? Terasa seperti sebuah dedikasi untuk seseorang yang selalu menjadi bagian dari kehidupan sang pemilik buku. Siapapun yang membacanya pasti akan berpikiran seperti itu.

Jeon Wonwoo, si pemilik buku, tersenyum tipis seraya mengikat kembali buku catatan kecilnya itu. Buku itu berisi kumpulan sajak dan puisi yang sudah ditulisnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Wonwoo memang sangat menyukai puisi, tidak, bukan hanya puisi, tetapi ia mencintai seni dan sastra. Wonwoo bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan kumpulan puisi dan sajak, novel-novel penuh romansa sampai novel penuh sejarah. Ia juga menyukai musik meski tidak begitu didalami seperti halnya sastra. Bagi Wonwoo, menulis ataupun membaca karya-karya sastra bukan hanya sekedar hobinya saja. Melainkan juga ungkapan dan curahan hatinya. Ia sudah terbiasa menceritakan apapun lewat barisan-barisan sajak yang tertulis dengan baik.

Sudah hampir dua tahun semenjak buku catatannya penuh dengan hanya didominai oleh suatu hal saja. Biasanya Wonwoo akan menuliskan apapun. Namun belakangan setiap apapun yang dilukiskannya lewat kata-kata itu hampir selalu mengandung makna yang sama. Seakan-akan itu adalah pusat dari kehidupannya.

Jika seseorang yang paham mengenai bait-bait kalimat yang diuntainya, mereka pasti setuju jika Wonwoo terlihat merona, bergairah, dan bahagia dengan apa yang ditulisnya. Bisa dibilang jika aliran bahasanya mengalir ke suatu muara yang disebut cinta. Iya, Wonwoo sedang jatuh cinta, hampir dua tahun lamanya.

Akan tetapi cinta Wonwoo itu cinta yang tersirat, cinta tersembunyi, cinta tak berupa. Karena hanya Wonwoo yang tahu pelabuhan cintanya, hanya Wonwoo yang mengerti kuala dari seluruh rasa cintanya. Kepada siapa dan semenjak kapan, tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan tidak ada yang peka jika Wonwoo sedang jatuh cinta, termasuk Jihoon, sang sahabat karib.

Wonwoo memang unik. Ia adalah pangeran dengan fisik sempurna, namun selalu bertingkah tidak terlihat, tidak ingin menonjol. Wonwoo tidak anti sosial atau takut dengan orang lain atau lingkungan. Wonwoo hanya lebih suka dengan kesenyapan dan ketenangan, itu membuatnya nyaman.

Bagi Wonwoo, angin adalah teman yang berisik tapi juga menyejukkan, cahaya adalah teman yang hangat serta riang. Ia juga menyukai air yang menyegarkan serta tanah yang menguatkan. Wonwoo begitu terbiasa bersahabat dengan alam, Wonwoo memuja mereka laksana seorang gadis yang memuja pangeran.

Wonwoo begitu bersahaja.

.

.

.

Setiap harinya, Wonwoo selalu menuliskan sajak-sajaknya. Terlebih dengan kehadiran sosok cinta terpendamnya. Sosok cinta yang selalu diagungkan dan didambanya setiap saat.

"Wonwoo, tidak ingin ke kantin?"

Suara itu, suara yang sebulan terakhir sering menyapa indera pendengarannya. Awalnya Wonwoo terheran, namun juga takjub. Itu adalah suara cintanya, cinta yang selalu menjadi jiwa dari sajak-sajaknya.

"Wonwoo?"

Suara itu bertanya kembali, tidak ada jawaban yang Wonwoo berikan membuat pemuda dengan bibir tegas dan rahang nan kokoh itu kembali bersuara.

"Ah, iya. Silahkan duluan saja." Wonwoo memberikan senyuman manis seraya menormalkan detakan jantungnya, berharap tidak sampai tedengar oleh si pemuda tampan.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

Wonwoo memegang dada kirinya yang berdebar sangat berlebihan. Sensasi hangat menggelitiknya. Sang angin dan cahaya berlomba memainkan bulu-bulu halus dan kecerahan wajahnya, Wonwoo bergidik ngeri dengan perasaannya.

Ujung mata Wonwoo menelisik bayangan pemuda impiannya sampai menghilang di penghujung koridor. Wonwoo bernafas seolah-olah tadi ia tercekat begitu lama. Wonwoo masih belum terbiasa dengan sapaan halus suara tersebut yang membelai gendang telinga berikut imajinasi liar dalam hati dan pikirannya.

" _Pahatan mahakarya, elok dan penuh puja. Entah adakah setitik tempatku di sana."_

Setelah melafalkan barisan itu, Wonwoo meraih kotak bekal dan berjalan memecah angin yang terus mengikutinya. Tujuannya adalah deretan pohon pinus di samping gedung olah raga, tempat yang sejuk dan sangat ideal untuknya yang pecinta ketenangan.

"Wonwoo!" Sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkah Wonwoo. Itu suara Jihoon, Wonwoo sangat hafal. Ia pun berbalik ke arah datangnya suara dan menemukan sahabat 'kecil'nya sedang berjalan bersama Soonyoung, kekasih Jihoon.

"Kau menghindari dunia lagi, Jeon?"Hardik Soonyoung dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan kalian saja." Balas Wonwoo yang dibalas cibiran dari Jihoon.

"Bilang saja kau hanya takut jika kami mengganggumu bermesraan dengan kekasihmu itu." Tuding Jihoon.

"Kekasih apa? Pacarmu ini pasti belum makan ya, Soon?" Sanggah Wonwoo.

"Kekasih yang selalu kau bawa ke manapun, bahkan kau tidur dengannya."

"Apa? Wonwoo, kau serius sudah pernah tidur dengan kekasihmu?"

Plak Plak

"Kenapa kalian memukulku, ah sakit sekali." Omel Soonyoung yang baru saja mendapatkan gebrakan dari dua pemuda berbeda tinggi itu.

"Salahmu kenapa bodoh." Gerutu Jihoon.

"Dan juga asal bicara." Tambah Wonwoo.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah, kan kau sendiri yang mengatakan Wonwoo tidur dengan kekasihnya, Jihoonie."

"Ah, sudahlah aku malas menjelaskannya. Ayo kita makan, Woo."

"Ayo." Jihoon menarik tangan Wonwoo dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan kekasihnya yang masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap kedua orang yang terkadang sangat menyebalkan itu. Soonyoung mengelus kepalanya yang masih berdenyut, baru sesaat kemudian dia paham kenapa ia mendapatkan pukulan tersebut.

"Wonwoo kan jomblo sepanjang masa, aku benar-benar lupa jika ia tidak memiliki kekasih." Soonyoung mengacak-acak rambutnya mengingat kebodohannya sendiri. "Pasti itu buku catatan norak berwarna biru itu." Omel Woonyoung seraya berlari mengejar kekasih dan sahabatnya yang sudah tak terlihat.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Wonwoo duduk di balkon belakang yang terhubung ke kamarnya. Itu tempat favorit Wonwoo di rumah. Sebuah balkon yang agak luas, beratap dan berdindingkan kaca bening yang bisa digeser-geser. Dalam keadaan cuaca apapun, setiap harinya Wonwoo akan selalu berada di sana. Pernah ia meminta untuk pindah kamar ke situ saja, tetapi dilarang oleh ibunya.

Jemari Wonwoo masih dengan lincah menari-nari dengan pena di atas lembaran putih buku birunya. Wonwoo merasa rindu dengan cintanya, jadi sudah terbiasa baginya untuk mencurahkannya di dalam si biru.

 _Angin malam menerpa tirai putih sang jendela_

 _Seolah meraba dan merayuku untuk bersuara_

 _Desahan cinta penuh gelora, penuh hasrat_

 _Bidadari malam yang menggoda semakin mendekat_

 _Seulas senyuman menari-nari dalam awangan_

 _Kau sang pujaan yang menggetarkan seluruh roma_

 _Kenapa sekat tak kasat masih tegak menahan_

 _Aku merindu terjerat rasa_

Wonwoo berguling, bergelut dengan boneka beruang coklat yang sehalus sutra. Wonwoo mendekap seolah itu adalah cintanya, ia benar-benar sedang sangat mendamba. Sangat jarang perasaan menyiksa penuh hasrat seperti ini menyapanya, biasanya hanya terjadi jika ia sudah sangat lama tidak melihat pangerannya. Tetapi mereka baru bertemu tadi siang, bahkan mereka berbicara. Ini sangat keterlaluan, seluruh sarafnya hanya menginginkan sang tercinta.

Dengan segenap kekerasan hatinya, Wonwoo mencoba mengalihkan bayang-bayang cintanya. Wonwoo berusaha sibuk dengan cara apapun, ia mulai bangkit dan menari-nari. Melompat-lompat dan berteriak tertahan, lalu kembali berguling-guling tidak tentu arah.

"Ah, menghilanglah."

Namun kelebatan wajah, senyuman, suara, bahkan sosok itu secara utuh malah semakin menjadi-jadi, bersileweran di mata dan pikirannya. Wonwoo mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kim Mingyu menghilanglah!" Teriak Wonwoo.

Namun sungguh tidak ada yang terjadi. Pertahanan Wonwoo semakin melemah, sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar kalah. Ia dikalahkan oleh hasrat, gairah, dan rindu yang bergelora dan meluap-luap. Kali ini tidak ada perlawanan lagi dari Wonwoo. Ia mengalah, memejamkan matanya, dan melirihkan desahan nikmat. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan nafas membara. Rindunya kali ini kembali berakhir dengan aliran desahan dan keringat, kembali berakhir seorang diri dan senyap.

.

.

.

*** Poem ***

.

.

.

Wonwoo baru saja menurunkan sebelah kaki dari mobil ayahnya ketika ponsel pintarnya berbunyi tanda sebuah pesan baru telah diterima. Wonwoo mengabaikan pesan tersebut terlebih dahulu, turun dan menutup pintu mobil dengan sempurna, lalu sedikit membungkuk ke ayahnya.

Setelah ayahnya berangkat, Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Ia membuka dan mulai membaca pesan tersebut.

 _Ketenangan sesejuk musim semi_

 _Langkah kaki yang jenjang dan pasti_

 _Seulas senyuman tersirat, tak tersadar kau berikan_

 _Hatiku membuncah sesak dan terpana_

 _Hari ini mula ku katakan, semangatlah cinta_

Wonwoo melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari siapa yang mungkin mengiriminya sajak yang begitu manis di pagi secerah ini. Namun tidak ada yang sekiranya memberikan tanda jika ia sang pengirim pesan. Wonwoo mencoba menelepon nomor tanpa nama tersebut, tidak diangkat. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia penasaran.

 _Bibir merekah laksana kuncup mawar yang mekar_

 _Apakah ia semanis madu atau semabuk anggur merah?_

 _Ingin ku sesapi dan rasakan kelembutannya_

Wonwoo menjerit tertahan. Siapa yang mengiriminya baik sajak seperti itu? Wonwoo akan sangat senang jika itu dari seseorang yang disukainya, tapi masalahnya ia tidak tahu itu dari siapa. Kecemasan melingkupi hatinya.

'Apakah ini teror atau semacamnya?' Wonwoo terlonjak dengan pikirannya sendiri. Buru-buru ia berlari ke arah kelasnya. Sekarang Wonwoo merasa sedikit ketakutan.

Sepanjang hari itu beberapa pesan lainnya diterima Wonwoo. Saat pergantian jam pelajaran, saat istirahat, saat makan siang, bahkan saat ia akan pulang dan sampai ke rumah. Isi pesannya masih sama, sajak-sajak pemujaan dan isyarat cinta. Tapi hal itu justru membuat Wonwoo merasa ketakutan.

Hampir seminggu Wonwoo menerima sajak misterius. Dua hari yang lalu, sajak-sajak itu juga ia temukan di lokernya. Wonwoo menjadi gelisah, ia menjadi sangat takut. Ia pun sudah beberapa hari tidak lagi menuliskan sajaknya. Ditambah lagi ia tidak pernah bertemu atau melihat Mingyu semingguan itu pula. Wonwoo berubah semakin diam dan murung.

"Kuperhatikan kau sedikit lebih pendiam beberapa hari ini. Apakah sesuatu terjadi?" Jihoon tidak sabar lagi menunggu Wonwoo untuk bercerita, makanya ia yang bertanya duluan.

"Jihoonie…" Panggil Wonwoo ragu-ragu.

"Ceritakan, Woo. Hanya dengan begitu aku bisa membantumu." Jihoon meraih kedua tangan Wonwoo untuk ia genggam.

"Sepulang sekolah ikut ke rumahku, ya?"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengabari Soonyoung dulu." Jihoon hendak mengambil ponselnya, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Wonwoo.

"Jangan beri tahu Soonyoung." Melas Wonwoo.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengabarinya jika aku ikut ke rumahmu." Wonwoo mengangguk. Wonwoo rasa ia memang harus menceritakan semuanya kepada Jihoon, semuanya termasuk tentang perasaannya kepada Mingyu.

.

.

.

Jihoon terdiam tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Wonwoo sudah menceritakan semuanya. Jihoon masih belum percaya, sahabat yang sudah dikenalnya bertahun-tahun bisa melakukan hal semacam ini. Tidak, jihoon tidak marah pada Wonwoo, hanya sedikit sebal. Tapi perasaan salut dan takjub lebih mendominasi Jihoon. Selama ini Wonwoo memang cenderung diam dan tidak banyak tingkah, ia juga tidak berusaha mencari tahu apapun tentang perasaan Jihoon kecuali Jihoon sendiri yang memberitahunya. Ia tidak pernah memaksa jihoon atau menuntutnya atas apapun. Wonwoo selalu memberikan support dan selalu ada kapanpun ia membutuhkannya.

Sekarang Jihoon merasa sedikit buruk sebagai sahabat. Tapi untungnya perasaan cinta sepihak Wonwoo tidak membuat Wonwoo berubah menjadi sosok yang menyedihkan, justru Jihoon terkadang melihat rasa bahagia berlebih yang samar-samar Wonwoo pancarkan.

"Jihoonie, aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Wonwoo kembali.

Jihoon mengedipkan mata untuk menyadarkan dirinya. Ia menarik tubuh tinggi Wonwoo kedalam dekapannya.

"Selama ini pasti sangat berat untukmu melewati ini sendirian kan?" Wonwoo tersenyum simpul mendengar nada khawatir dari sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak Ji, aku baik-baik sama. Ya, setidaknya sebelum pesan menakutkan itu datang."

"Ah iya, pesan itu!" Celutuk Jihoon tiba-tiba sampai membuat pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Coba aku lihat nomornya, mungkin aku punya." Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya dan membuka salah satu pesan yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia terima. Dengan cekatan Jihoon mengetikkan nomor tesebut di ponselnya dan kemudian memanggil nomor itu.

Jihoon menunggu beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali menelepon nomor tersebut untuk beberapa kali. Wonwoo menunggu harap-harap cemas sampai Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak diangkat."

"Aku juga sudah pernah mencobanya beberapa kali. Entah siapa orang tersebut."

"Tapi aku sangat yakin dia salah satu siswa di sekolah kita, iya kan?"

"Sepertinya begitu Ji, soalnya setiap sajak yang dikirimkannya selalu sesuai dengan apa yang sedang atau baru saja aku lakukan."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Lagi-lagi Wonwoo menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Apakah aku harus meminta bantuan Soonyoung?"

"Eh, Soonyoung?"

"Iya, kalau itu adalah murid laki-laki, kurasa Soonyoung akan lebih mudah mencarinya." Jelas jihoon.

"Eum, tapi kalau Soonyoung tahu tentang ku ia bisa meledekku seumur hidup, Ji."

"Tidak usah merengek seperti itu," Jihoon mencubit pipi tirus Wonwoo.

"Sakit." Wonwoo meringis, cubitan Jihoon benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Pokoknya tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menceritakan apapun pada Soonyoung." Jihoon benar-benar meyakinkan Wonwoo dan itu membuatnya merasa cukup tenang.

Sepulangnya Jihoon, sebuah pesan kebali diterima Wonwoo. Dengan sedikit kesal dan juga takut, Wonwoo membuka pesan tersebut.

 _Seperti bulan bermimpi bersanding dengan matahari_

 _Seperti gurun pasir menanti tetesan hujan_

 _Seperti paru-paru bernafas tanpa udara_

 _Sebuah kemungkinan tak berdasar, tak tergenggam_

 _Pangeran negeri entah berantah menunggang kuda_

 _Menyisiri padang rumput, lereng terjal, dan lembah_

 _Mungkinkah pangeran bersua dengan yang tercintanya?_

 _Bisakah kedua hati itu saling menatap dan berbagi kasih?_

 _Topeng yang terkoyak, saat mentari perlahan kembali merebah_

 _Di suatu titik yang hangat nan penuh kesejukan, indah_

"Apa maksudnya?"Wonwoo kembali membaca barisan kalimat itu, mencoba memahami makna yang tersirat di dalamnya. Berulang kali Wonwoo membacanya, kata per kata, kalimat per kalimat.

"Apakah mungkin ia ingin bertemu denganku? Tapi kenapa?" Wonwoo terlalu bingung dan juga cemas.

"Apakah aku harus menemuinya? Tapi aku takut." Wonwoo mondar-mandir di dalam balkon kacanya.

"Tapi aku juga penasaran siapa dia sebenarnya." Wonwoo melemparkan tubuhnya di sofa merah maroon yang terletak di tengah ruangan.

Wonwoo meraih ponselnya, ia menelepon Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah, aku dapat pesan lagi." Adu Wonwoo.

"Hah? Lagi? Dia bilang apa?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Sepertinya dia ingin bertemu denganku." Jawab Wonwoo ragu-ragu.

"Kapan? Dimana?"

"Entahlah, kalau tebakanku benar itu besok sore di taman pinus, dekat gedung olah raga."

"Di tempat favoritmu?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Tapi kenapa kau terdengar ragu-ragu, Woo-ya?"

"Itu karena dia hanya menggambarkannya di dalam sajaknya. Bagaimana menurutmu Ji?" Wonwoo mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke meja di sebelahnya.

"Temui saja. Besok aku akan dan Soonyoung akan mengawasimu dari jauh jika terjadi sesuatu." Tungkas Jihoon dengan yakin.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya besok. Thanks Ji." Balas Wonwoo seraya tersenyum.

"Sekarang tidurlah, kau butuh banyak istirahat, Woo."

"Baiklah, selamat malam Jihoonie." Wonwoo mematikan ponselnya setelah Jihoon membalas salamnya.

Malam itu entah karena alasan apa, Wonwoo tidur dengan sangat pulas. Bahkan ia bermimpi bercinta dengan Mingyu, mimpi yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

.

.

.

*** Poem ***

.

.

.

Wonwoo sudah berada di tempat yang diyakini sebagai tempat pertemuan dengan si pengirim pesan misterius. Senja sore itu cukup bagus. Goresan warna jingga memenuhi langit, ditambah garis kelabu dan awan-awan putih mengelilinginya. Menambah kesan hangat pun indah.

Beberapa puluh meter dari tempat Wonwoo, Jihoon dan Soonyoung sudah berada di tempat mereka untuk mengawasi Wonwoo. Berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu, kata Jihoon. Sebenarnya mereka berdua cukup mencolok, ditambah dengan warna rambut Jihoon yang tidak biasa itu, _pink blossom._

Suara derapan langkah terdengar sayup-sayup. Langkah itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya, tetapi Wonwoo terlalu takut untuk menoleh dan melihat siapa yang datang tersebut. Wonwoo mengambil buku catatan birunya dan berpura-pura sibuk menulis, padahal sebenarnya telinga Wonwoo terlalu awas untuk mendengar suara sekecil apapun.

Langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di depan Wonwoo, ia dapat melihat sepatu sekolah yang terjajar di depannya. Wonwoo bersikap acuh dan terus menulis di bukunya.

" _Pangeran berkuda tiba, namun ada tirai menghalangi pandangannya."_

'Suara ini… inikan…' Wonwoo membatin, ia tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

" _Jamuan tak seindah bayangan, pangeran letih dan berduka."_

'Ini benar-benar suaranya.' Jerit batin Wonwoo lagi.

" _Wahai angin yang berhembus, sudikah terbangkan tirai penghalang itu? Ku merindu senyuman dan tatapan mata peneduh itu."_

Wonwoo mendongak. Kedua matanya membesar. Buku biru dan juga pena terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya. 'Tidak mungkin'

Pemuda di depannya berjongkok di depan Wonwoo, seiris senyuman manis terlukis di bibirnya.

" _Mata menatap, hati memantap, enyahkan ragu, inilah aku."_

"Mingyu." Lirih Wonwoo.

"Hai Wonwoo, aku datang." Mingyu tersenyum semakin lebar. Sebelah tangannya terulur ke arah Wonwoo, sementara Wonwoo terlalu terkejut untuk segera menyambut tangan itu.

"Haruskan aku tarik kembali?" Wonwoo buru-buru dan juga malu meraih tangan Mingyu dan menyalaminya.

"Bagaimana ini mungkin?" Wonwoo masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ini yang sebenarnya." Jawab Mingyu dengan tenang.

"Tapi kau, bagaimana kau bisa?" Mingyu paham dengan kekagetan Wonwoo, karenanya ia hanya tersenyum dan mengelus perlahan punggung tangan Wonwoo. Tapi sepertinya Wonwoo tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Wonwoo terlalu sibuk dengan detakan jantung dan kekagetannya.

"Apakah ini benar? Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan, Mingyu?" Tawa Mingyu meledak mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Apakah selama ini Wonwoo begitu polos dan menggemaskan? Kemana saja ia selama ini, Mingyu cukup menyesalinya.

"Ini benar-benar aku dan ini bukan main-main." Mingyu mengarahkan tangannya yang lain ke pipi Wonwoo lalu mengusap pipi putih Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berjengit, ada aliran listrik kecil yang menyetrumnya saat Mingyu mengelus wajahnya. Sensasi itu mengagetkan tetapi menyenangkan. Tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. Sepertinya Wonwoo benar-benar terpaku.

"Jadi itu Mingyu yah? Yang menjadi pengirim pesan misterius?" Tiba-tiba Jihoon dan Soonyoung sudah berada di samping Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Pertanyaan itu sukses menyadarkan Wonwoo. Ia melihat ke arah Jihoon, lalu kembali melihat Mingyu.

"Iya. Itu adalah aku." Jawab Mingyu dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Wah, hebat sekali. Kalau begitu aku bisa lega. Wonwoo kami pergi dulu yah." Jihoon tersenyum ke arah Mingyu. "Aku ingin makan malam bersama." Celutuk Jihoon sebelum berlalu begitu saja. Soonyoung yang baru paham dengan ucapan Jihoon segera menghampiri kekasih kecilnya. "Apapun untukmu, sayangku." Soonyoung terlalu senang sampai berteriak dengan cukup keras.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita? Haruskah kita makan malam bersama juga?" Tanya Mingyu kembali melihat tepat di mata Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo jadi salah tingkah.

"Aku harus pulang cepat, tidak ada orang di ru..." Wonwoo mendekap mulutnya saat hampir mengatakan tidak ada orang di rumahnya. 'Kenapa aku harus mengatakan hal itu? Ahhh.'

"Ah, jadi haruskah aku mengantarmu pulang? Ini sudah mulai gelap." Tawar Mingyu.

"Eum, T-terserah Mingyu saja." Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia merasa malu. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara selama itu dengan Mingyu. Belum lagi perasaannya untuk Mingyu, dan sajak-sajak yang dikirimkan Mingyu untuknya, Wonwoo semakin mengkerut karena malu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." Mingyu berdiri dan menunggu Wonwoo membereskan catatan dan penanya. Lalu merekapun beriringan menuju ke parkiran.

Mingyu mengendarai motor balap berwarna biru metalik. Ia menyerahkan helm kepada Wonwoo. Awalnya Wonwoo agak segan, tapi Mingyu meyakinkannya untuk segera naik. Mingyu membawa laju motornya dengan kecepatan yang cukup kencang, Wonwoo terlihat mulai menikmati perjalanan pulang sekolahnya. Wonwoo tidak pernah naik motor.

"Wonwoo-ya." Wonwoo mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke Mingyu supaya bisa mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Mingyu. "Coba rentangkan tanganmu dan nikmati sensasi angin yang menyentuhmu." Teriak Mingyu dari depan.

Wonwoo mendengar yang dikatakan Mingyu. Perlahan Wonwoo mencoba merentangkan tangannya. Awalnya ia menutup mata, lalu setelah beberapa saat ia membukanya. Sensasi sejuk seolah menampar tubuhnya, meski matanya agak sedikit perih, namun Wonwoo sangat menyukai rasa ini. Wonwoo menyukai angin yang menabrak tubuhnya, ditambah lagi aroma tubuh Mingyu ikut terbawa angin yang menerpanya.

"Wonwoo-ya, berteriaklah." Perintah Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo tidak begitu paham apa maksud ucapan Mingyu, tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Wonwoo meneriakkan namanya dan setelah itu ia kembali tertawa dengan puas. Wonwoo terlihat kekanakan tetapi itu sangat manis menurut Mingyu, dan ia menikmati raut bahagia yang ditampilkan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

*** Poem ***

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di rumah Wonwoo hampir jam delapan malam. Setelah dari sekolah dan Wonwoo keenakan naik motor, akhirnya ia meminta Mingyu untuk membawanya jalan-jalan, dan dengan senang hati Mingyu bersedia menuruti keinginan Wonwoo. Mereka juga sempat berhenti di warung tenda untuk sekedar makan malam sederhana, lagi-lagi itu juga pengalaman pertama bagi Wonwoo. Wonwoo memang tidak terbiasa main-main sepulang sekolah, ia juga tidak terbiasa jajan di luar karena ibunya selalu memasakkan makanan untuknya.

"Apa kau mau mampir dulu?" Tawar Wonwoo.

"Bolehkah? Bukannya sedang tidak ada orang di rumahmu?" Mingyu malah bertanya balik.

"I-itu, kurasa tidak masalah jika kau mau. Lagi pula kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku." Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya, semburat merah muda kembali mewarnai pipinya.

"Baiklah kurasa semakin cepat aku menjelaskannya akan semakin baik kan?" Mingyu tersenyum lagi dan Wonwoo benci wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Aku akan membuka garasi, tunggulah sebentar." Wonwoo bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah lalu pintu garasi pun terbuka. Mingyu memasukkan motornya ke sana dan ia pun mengikuti Wonwoo untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Orang tuamu memang kemana, Wonwoo-ya?" Lampu otomatis di pintu masuk cukup membantu penerangan rumah yang tadinya gelap.

"Tiba-tiba tadi siang ayah diminta untuk ke kantor cabang di Jeju, ibu juga diminta ikut oleh ayah. Mungkin mereka akan berada di sana sekitar minggu, sekalian jalan-jalan kata ibu."

"Berarti kau akan akan sendirian selama seminggu?" Mingyu duduk di sofa, sementara Wonwoo menuju ke dapur dan mengambil air minum dari _freezer_.

"Begitulah, aku sudah terbiasa begini. Memangnya kenapa?" Wonwoo membawa satu botol air mineral dan dua gelas ke tempat Mingyu, lalu ia mengisi gelasnya sampai penuh.

"Haruskah aku menginap dan menemanimu?"

"Uhuk uhuk huk." Wonwoo tersedak mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Air merembes keluar dari sudut mulutnya. Mingyu secara refleks mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Masih sakit?" Mingyu meraih kotak tisu dan memberikannya kepada Wonwoo.

"Ah Mingyu, kau mengagetkanku. Ini perih sekali." Tersedak itu tidak menyenangkan, ada rasa perih di hidung. Wonwoo sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Memangnya kenapa kau harus kaget? Aku kan hanya bertanya." Jawab Mingyu disertai kekehan kecil.

"Tetap saja itu terlalu tiba-tiba." Elak Wonwoo.

"Apakah karena kau menyukaiku?" Wonwoo melotot horor.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Teriak Wonwoo.

"Jadi itu benar, kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" Goda Mingyu lagi.

"Ah, bukan. Itu, maksudku, ah itu." Wonwoo kelagapan, Mingyu sangat curang.

"Kurasa kau sangat menyukaiku. Hehehe."

"Jangan tertawa Mingyu." Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu menjauh.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

"Ah Mingyu hentikan. Eh?" Wonwoo kaget.

"Iya, aku juga menyukaimu." Balas Mingyu dengan santai, tetapi matanya mengunci pergerakan Wonwoo.

"Tidak mungkin." Sanggah Wonwoo tidak percaya. Ini sangat tidak mungkin menurut Wonwoo, ia sudah menyukai Mingyu hampir dua tahun lamanya. Setiap hari ia menuliskan baris-baris puisi dan sajak dan semuanya tentang Mingyu. Lalu bagaimana cara Mingyu bisa menyukainya? Bahkan mereka baru berbicara sebulan terakhir ini.

"Sama seperti kau yang menyimpan rasa cintamu sendiri, begitupun denganku." Jawab Mingyu menjawab pertanyaan di benak Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo terlihat belum sepenuhnya percaya. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu dari awal kita bertemu, dua tahun yang lalu. Saat pendaftaran murid baru." Jelas Mingyu. Tidak ada balasan apapun dari Wonwoo, karena itu Mingyu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Awalnya aku kira aku hanya tertarik sesaat, jadi aku sering mencari keberadaanmu diantara para siswa yang lain. Tetapi bodohnya aku tidak tahu namamu, jadi aku hanya mencari dan mencari. Setiap melihatmu aku tersenyum sendiri dan ada perasaan tenang dan nyaman melingkupi seluruh hati dan pikiranku." Mingyu berhenti sejenak dan melihat reaksi Wonwoo yang masih menunduk.

"Seiring waktu, aku semakin mengenalmu. Lebih tepatnya aku semakin giat mencari tahu tentangmu. Aku bahkan menanyakan tentangmu pada hampir semua orang yang ku kenal di sekolah, termasuk Soonyoung. Dari dialah aku semakin banyak tahu tentang dirimu."

"Soonyoung?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Iya, dia banyak bercerita tentangmu. Dan aku sangat menghargai kebaikannya. Aku juga sangat senang. Terkadang aku sengaja muncul di depanmu, tetapi aku terlalu takut untuk menyapamu terlebiih dulu. Kau terlalu diam dan dingin, aku takut imajinasiku tentangmu berubah jika kau tidak menyukaiku. Namun beberapa bulan terakhir Soonyoung sangat gencar menyuruhku berbicara padamu. Lalu aku memberanikan diri dan mulai menyapamu. Begitulah yang terjadi." Mingyu tersenyum lega setelah menceritakannya.

"Lalu sajak-sajak itu? Puisi-puisi itu bagaimana?" Wonwoo yakin itu bukan sebuah kebetulan.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku menyukai sastra dan sudah terbiasa menulis sajak sejak aku kecil. Aku belajarnya dari kakekku." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan sangat lembut, Wonwoo jadi tersipu.

"Dan nomor ponselku? Dari Soonyoung juga." Mingyu mengangguk.

"Dan aku juga tahu kau suka dengan sastra." Celutuk Mingyu.

"Tahu dari mana? Kapan kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah menemukan buku catatan biru mu terjatuh, tepat sekitar dua minggu sebelum aku mengirimu puisi-puisi itu. Lalu mengembalikannya ke lokermu."

"Kau membaca semuanya?" Hardik Wonwoo.

"Hehehe, tentu saja." Jawab Mingyu tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Ah, kenapa kau membacanya." Wonwoo memukul Mingyu cukup kencang.

"Aw, pukulanmu lumayan juga Wonwoo-ya." Ringis Mingyu.

"Tapi kau membaca semuanya, ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan." Wonwoo berlari menaiki tangga. Ia terlalu malu dan ingin menghindar dari Mingyu. Wonwoo benar-benar malu, karena ia tahu jika Mingyu sangat paham tentang bahasa sajak.

""Ya! Jeon Wonwoo, kau mau kemana? Wonwoo!?" Wonwoo mengabaikan panggilan Mingyu, ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat naik ke atas dan menyembunyikan dirinya. Ia sangat malu.

Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo. Tanpa peduli apapun, Mingyu masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar Wonwoo. Menyadari Mingyu mendatanginya, Wonwoo berlari ke balkon kaca. Pilihan bersembunyi yang sangat buruk, bukankah Mingyu jadi dapat menemukannya dengan mudah?

Wonwoo membenamkan diri dalam dekapan boneka beruang besarnya. Ia hanya ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dari Mingyu. Tapi hal itu justru membuat Mingyu terkikik senang, Wonwoo begitu menggemaskan.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau akan mengabaikanku?" Mingyu menusuk-nusuk lengan kanan Wonwoo yang langsung ditepis sang empunya.

"Kau tidak ingin melihatku ya?" Tanya Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau segitunya menyukaiku ya, sampai semalu itu denganku?"

"Ah sial, Kim Mingyu berhenti menggodaku." Teriak Wonwoo lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Tapi aku juga menyukaimu, seharusnya kamu senang bukannya menghindar seperti ini." Goda Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo diam tak berkutik.

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo dan membuatnya berhadapan. Cukup susah unuk menaklukkan Wonwoo, meski tubuhnya tidak seberisi Mingyu, tetapi tenaganya cukup kuat.

"Sekarang lihat ke arahku." Pinta Mingyu dan entah kenapa Wonwoo menurut begitu saja, Mingyu terlalu mendominasi.

"Dengar, aku sangat-sangat serius dengan apa yang kukatakan kepadamu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu selama itu, sama seperti kau menyukaiku juga. Aku tidak main-main apalagi mengerjaimu. Aku serius dan bersungguh-sungguh." Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu yang paling dalam. Mingyu tulus dan jujur, Wonwoo tahu itu dari pancaran matanya dan dari tarikan nafasnya.

"Kau bisa memercayaiku kan?" Ada sebersit rasa cemas di dalam nada bicara Mingyu. Perasaan takut ditolak, takut diabaikan. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya dengan dalam. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di pipi Mingyu. Mendapatkan jawaban dari Wonwoo, ia pun meremas tangan Mingyu yang berada di wajahnya, menarik tangan itu untuk dikecupnya. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya menerima sensasi asing yang menggelitik perutnya.

Tatapan mata keduanya saling beradu, mereka saling mengagumi satu sama lainnya. Ini kali pertama mereka sedekat dan seintim ini, tidak ada penggambaran yang paling tepat selain kata sempurna.

Perlahan keduanya semakin mendekat, mengikis jarak terakhir yang membatasi penyatuan pertama mereka. Mingyu menempelkan bibirnya terlebih dahulu pada belahan bibir Wonwoo. Bibir yang selama ini selalu diidamkannya, merekah bagai mawar merah, manis laksana madu, dan memabukkan bagaikan anggur merah. Mingyu tidak ingin berhenti mengecap segala kenikmatan yang diberikan bibir Wonwoo.

Di lain sisi, Wonwoo juga meresapi setiap kecupan, lumatan dan hisapan Mingyu di bibirnya. Berapa kali ia menghayalkan rasa bibir tegas Mingyu? Berapa banyak waktu yang ia habisnya untuk menggambarkan kekokohan setiap kecupan Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak ingin melewatkan apapun, ia ingin merasakan semuanya dari bibir Mingyu, semuanya.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas, semakin agresif dan menuntut. Hampir dua tahun waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk saling mendamba, saling menginginkan. Sekarang mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain, haruskan mereka berhenti dan berpaling? Hasrat dan gairah sudah mengambil alih kewarasan yang mereka punya.

"Eunghh"

Lenguhan pertama Wonwoo dan itu ternyata membakar gairah Mingyu semakin membara. Begitupun dengan Wonwoo sendiri, ia bergelora sama halnya seperti Mingyu.

Tautan itu terlepas, desakan akan oksigen membuat mereka harus berhenti sejenak. Mata keduanya masih saling memejam, mencoba meresapi kembali ledakan gairah yang masih meluap-luap. Tarikan nafas memburu, dada naik-turun, jantung berdegup kencang, dan wajah memerah sempurna.

Mingyu membuka matanya dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Wonwoo, dikulumnya daun telinga Wonwoo sebelum membisikkan kalimat yang membuat rona Wonwoo semakin menjadi.

" _Pangeran menemukan yang tercinta, tirai terakhir tersibak sudah, namun masih ada helai sutera yang melapisi, haruskah pangeran berhenti?"_

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo, lalu setelahnya Wonwoo pun membalas sajak Mingyu.

" _Yang tercinta berpasrah diri, menari-nari beratap langit bertabur bintang, sesepinya gurun tandus tak berair, jika masanya ia pun melepas dahaga. Pangeran terkasih, pujaan hati. Sutera terakhir terbawa angin, puaskan dahaga, karena hujanpun ingin bertepi."_

Mingyu merebahkan Wonwoo di sofa merah maroon milik Wonwoo. Helaian tirai-tirai putih beterbangan dihembus angin. Wonwoo tidak menolak, bahkan saat Mingyu mulai menindihnya, Wonwoo terlihat menikmati semua sentuhan Mingyu.

" _Jika kuncup bunga bermekaran, madunya menetes mengundang lebah, menguar menyesap ke segala arah, mengoyak jiwa akan tuntutan resah, tak tertahan akan gairah."_

Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Mingyu. Ditariknya Mingyu mendekat, dibisikkannya sajak terakhirnya.

" _Teguklah, gapailah dan sesapi madu yang menetes, bukankah terkasih berserah diri? Bukankah bunga membutuhkan lebah? Agar kembang kuncup pun menjadi."_

"Benarkah?" Tanya Mingyu memastikannya sekali lagi.

"Tak terhitung berapa kali aku bermimpi dan menghayalkan menyatu dengan dirimu." Desah Wonwoo.

"Dan tak terhitung berapa kali aku menggila karena menginginkan sentuhanmu." Ucap Mingyu.

Mingyu menurunkan bibirnya kembali menyatu dengan Wonwoo. Ciuman penuh gairah kembali menguasai. Keduanya seakan berlomba untuk memberi lebih.

Tangan-tangan mereka bergerak, membuka dan menarik apapun yang menghalangi. Menyingkap 'tirai' terakhir pada masing-masing, hingga kepolosan menjadi gambaran tak terbantah.

"Ahhh, ssshhh."

Bergelung, berputar, berbalik, saling mendominasi, saling berbagi, saling memberi dan saling mengisi. Deru-deru dan cipakan menjadi musik latar. Desahan, erangan, dan lenguhan menjadi suara utama, sesekali jeritan tertahan ikut meramaikan.

"Ahh, ouh, Wonwoo-ya."

Hentakan terakhir Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menjerit, begitupun dengan Mingyu yang terasa lega, pelepasan sempurna. Kehangatan melingkupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, terutama tempat penyatuannya dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menyelaraskan deru nafas dan detakan jantungnya. Sensangi hangat dari Mingyu begitu ia sukai. Garis senyuman terlukis dibibir tipisnya, dua tahunnya terbayar. Gairah dan nikmat yang membakar tubuhnya saat ini menggantikan hari-hari penuh penantian dan mimpinya.

Kecupan terakhir dari Mingyu mengantarkan keduanya ke alam mimpi. Penyatuan yang belum terputus, rengkuhan hangat kedua lengan kokoh Mingyu pun melingkupi tubuh penuh tanda milik Wonwoo. Berbagi kehangatan, berbagi cinta. Besok mentari akan membangunkan mereka, dan keduanya telah berikrar kembali melewati hari seperti dalam bait-bait sajak dan puisi, sajak penuh cinta, sajak romansa.

*** Poem; The End ***

Hai semuanya, apa kabar? Semoga semuanya sedang baik yah.

Aku comeback (yah jika ada yang ingat) hingggg

Semoga aku bisa rutin update, ada hutang yang belum kupenuhi kan? Kim's Love dan Uncontroled Love. Jika ada yang ingin memberikan masukan untuk alur dan scene selanjutnya Kim's Love, itu akan sangat membantu (aku tersesat mencari arah kembali untuk fic ini TT)

Sampai jumpa lagi, yeorobun ^^


End file.
